Force Sense
Force sense is one of the most basic Force abilities for a Jedi. It could be used to feel another being's feelings, the future, ripples in the Force caused by momentous or traumatic events, impending danger and the presence of the dark side. A more concentrated, more directed form of this ability was likely how Jedi were able to see others without relying on their physical senses. *'Level 01:' **Sense same force alignment @ 243 Feet (74 meters) **Sense Different force alignment @ 81 Feet (24.7 meters) **Sense same species non-force user @ 27 Feet (8.2 meters) **Sense different species non-force user @ 09 Feet (2.7 meters) **Sense driod @ 03 Feet (0.9 meters) **Sense inanimate object @ 01 Feet (0.3 meters). *'Level 02:' **Sense same force alignment @ 267 Feet (81.4 meters) **Sense Different force alignment @ 89 Feet (27.1 meters) **Sense same species non-force user @ 30 Feet (9.1 meters) **Sense different species non-force user @ 10 Feet (3.0 meters) **Sense driod @ 03 Feet (0.9 meters) **Sense inanimate object @ 01 Feet (0.3 meters). *'Level 03:' **Sense same force alignment @ 323 Feet (98.5 meters) **Sense Different force alignment @ 108 Feet (32.9 meters) **Sense same species non-force user @ 36 Feet (11 meters) **Sense different species non-force user @ 12 Feet (3.7 meters) **Sense droid @ 04 Feet (1.2 meters) **Sense inanimate object @ 01 Feet (0.3 meters). *'Level 04:' **Sense same force alignment @ 416 Feet (126.8 meters) **Sense Different force alignment @ 139 Feet (42.4 meters) **Sense same species non-force user @ 46 Feet (14 meters) **Sense different species non-force user @ 15 Feet (4.6 meters) **Sense droid @ 05 Feet (1.5 meters) **Sense inanimate object @ 02 Feet (0.6 meters). *'Level 05:' **Sense same force alignment @ 583 Feet (177.7 meters) **Sense Different force alignment @ 194 Feet (59.1 meters) **Sense same species non-force user @ 65 Feet (19.8 meters) **Sense different species non-force user @ 22 Feet (6.7 meters) **Sense droid @ 07 Feet (2.1 meters) **Sense inanimate object @ 02 Feet (0.6 meters). *'Level 06:' **Sense same force alignment @ 875 Feet (266.7 meters) **Sense Different force alignment @ 292 Feet (89 meters) **Sense same species non-force user @ 97 Feet (29.6 meters) **Sense different species non-force user @ 32 Feet (9.8 meters) **Sense driod @ 11 Feet (3.4 meters) **Sense inanimate object @ 04 Feet (1.2 meters). *'Level 07:' **Sense same force alignment @ 1,400 Feet (426.7 meters) **Sense Different force alignment @ 467 Feet (142.3 meters) **Sense same species non-force user @ 156 Feet (47.5 meters) **Sense different species non-force user @ 52 Feet (15.8 meters) **Sense driod @ 17 Feet (5.2 meters) **Sense inanimate object @ 06 Feet (1.8 meters). *'Level 08:' **Sense same force alignment @ 2,381 Feet (725.7 meters) **Sense Different force alignment @ 794 Feet (242 meters) **Sense same species non-force user @ 265 Feet (80.8 meters) **Sense different species non-force user @ 88 Feet (26.8 meters) **Sense droid @ 29 Feet (8.8 meters) **Sense inanimate object @ 10 Feet (3.0 meters). *'Level 09:' **Sense same force alignment @ 4,287 Feet (1,306.7 meters) **Sense Different force alignment @ 1,429 Feet (435.6 meters) **Sense same species non-force user @ 476 Feet (145.1 meters) **Sense different species non-force user @ 159 Feet (48.5 meters) **Sense droid @ 53 Feet (16.2 meters) **Sense inanimate object @ 18 Feet (5.5 meters). *'Level 10:' **Sense same force alignment @ 8,145 Feet (2,482.6 meters) **Sense Different force alignment @ 2,715 Feet (827.5 meters) **Sense same species non-force user @ 905 Feet (275.8 meters) **Sense different species non-force user @ 302 Feet (92 meters) **Sense droid @ 101 Feet (30.8 meters) **Sense inanimate object @ 34 Feet (10.4 meters). Each level above 10 doubles the effect from the previous level.